


Forever Summer

by HoolyDooly



Category: Red vs. Blue, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Turns into seven way relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoolyDooly/pseuds/HoolyDooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was the best time of the year, the mundane way of life changed. It wasn't just Pidge, Hunk and I when summer rolled around. Shiro, Allura and Keith came up for the summer, to stay at Allura's lake house. We all met oddly, Shiro had hurt himself with rockets when we were all around twelve. After a loud talking to by the doctor at the local clinic we all became something like friends.</p><p>When they came around it was pizza, games and play fighting. It was perfect...Though, this summer, the last summer of high school will be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Summer was the best time of the year, the mundane way of life changed. It wasn't just Pidge, Hunk and I when summer rolled around. Shiro, Allura and Keith came up for the summer, to stay at Allura's lake house. We all met oddly, Shiro had hurt himself with rockets when we were all around twelve. After a loud talking to by the doctor at the local clinic we all became something like friends._

_When they came around it was pizza, games and play fighting. It was perfect...Though, this summer, the last summer of high school will be the last._

Lance shushes his mind as he yanks his legs closer to his chest, so he can be more hidden under the sample table. Bloody jeans and ratty red soaked vans walks by the table, he holds back a gag from seeing the intestines hanging low, by the walking soulless beings knees. Flies crawling on it. Blood drips from a hand that has a few lost fingers.

Screams of terror come from else where at the annual mid summer fair. Lance knows he can't huddle down here forever. He has people to find, mainly his friends. They had gotten split up at the beginning of the carnage. He feels a deep seeded happiness for once, about being the youngest in his family. His older siblings all were living else where in what he hoped was a safe place. His mother had a headach and his father chose this day to go fishing. Hopefully their safe. Lance gasps softly when his phone vibrates. Lance bites his lip, waiting for one of the hell spawns to hear it.

But nothing happens and he pulls out his phone, first turning all sound and vibrate off. The message he sees is from Keith.

 ** _Mullet Douch-_ ** Lance, where the fuck are you?

Lance frowns a bit.

 ** _Me-_** That's all I get when shit like this happen!? Just a 'where the fuck are you?' No worried are you okays or begging me not to be dead through text?

 _ **Mullet Douch-** _ Good. Now shut up and tell me where you are. Shiro and Hunk are off to get Pidge, Coran and Allura are in the car behind the convenient store.

 _ **Me-**_ Ugh, asshole. Anyway I'm at the strudal sa

Lance jumps, accidently sending the text, an old woman is on the ground, throat being ripped out by what he could see was his high school gym teacher. Lance starts breathing heavily, knocking over the chair behind him as he backs up. “Shit, shit shit.” He begins to mumble.

He pulls himself up against the back of the tent, phone dropped somewhere along the way. The easy meal, bring more flesh eating creatures over. Lance grabs a knife out of a large strudel container, shoving it into the back of the tent and cutting a hole through it to escape.

Once out of the back, he curses. Seeing more of those things. He starts slowly walking to the end of the strudel tent, to the book tent. Arms raised, knife in one hand as they began to move towards him. A hand touches his back making him spin around and slice. For once, Lance is happy Keith has way faster reaction time then him, because Keith grabbed his hand and gives him a look that makes him give the other an awkward grin. “Cmon asshole.” Keith mutters, dragging him off. In Keith's other hand is a bent metal bat with blood. Lance notices how much blood is spattered over his friend. “Keith ar-”

“I'm fine, let's just hurry.”

\------ ------ ----- -----

Pidge probably was the smartest about this, saw the out break, which started by some sickly looking woman in a purple shirt with a red symbol on it, who bit a child. The parents started beating on it as the kid convolsed and screamed. The parents soon joined the child.

Everyone started screaming, either running towards it or away from it. Pidge noted quickly that he was split up already from the float of people. Considering the situation growing out of control, he started weaving through the crowed to a certain stand he saw.

It was a knife shop, it was unmaned at the moment, Pidge jumps over the desplay case and attempts to open it from the other side. But curses to see it's locked. He looks around and notes a rock holding down a part of the carpet. As people are still screaming, it was the perfect time to make some noise. Speedily, he grabs the rock and cracks open the glass, cutting some of his hand.

But that is not something to care about know, he grabs the first thing he touches. A round green box, he ducks under the display case and opens it. It was a rounded grip weapon, squishy nonslip grey was where you hold and the sharp green blade was where you make whatever is coming at you dead. It would do.

Pidge curses as his phone loudly blares Shiro's ring tone. He looks down to deal with it, but suddenly something crashes into the case. Bloody hands reaching for him. Pidge jumps back with a yell, it was the librarian that Pidge always got along with.

Her long wrinkly hand reaching out. “Help... me.” Pidge's eyes go wide as he backs up, She was wheezing heavily. Suddenly one of those things, land on her, crushing her further into the glass. It began ripping and scratching at her.

Suddenly Pidge hears Shiro and Hunk yelling his name from behind the tent. Pidge spins around and notices an area he can get out from the inside. He hurries out that way, weapon at the ready.

“Over here!” He yells, noticing Hunk holding a axe and Shiro's prostetic hand covered in blood. They look towards Pidge when he called, but Shiro broke into a full out run as Hunk yelled with fear. “Pidge!!”

Pidge was confused but yells when something falls on him, his face shoved into the ground. But as quickly as something landed on him, it was off. Shiro had got it off of Pidge and was punching it's face in with a wild look in his eye as blood spurts from it and on to him. It was horrible, but when Pidge sat up and saw it, he was unable to look away.

Hunk was there, it was like the only sound either of them could hear was the crunch of metal against bone.

But Hunk was finally able to knock them both out of it with a shout. “More are coming! We got to go.” He was right too, Pidge finally looked away and saw more people and creatures around. Pidge gets up.

“Where's everyone else?” Pidge asks Hunk as Shiro gets up, wipping with his other hand to get blood off. “Keith is looking for Lance, Allura and Coran are at the car. Behind the convienace store. We gotta go now.”

“Let's move quickly.” Shiro finally says, a bit breathless.

\---- ---- -----

Allura was anxious as she hears more shouts from the fair. She's mean trying to contact the police since it started but 911 isn't answering. Coran was outside of the well maintained woody car, a tire iron in his hands.

Coran was straight backed and held the tire iron in a white knuckle grip. Allura bites her lip and looks down at her smart phone, it's been more then twenty minutes since the others had gone back in. It made her gut do twists at the thought of losing her friends. Her father had already went on to the next life, she's not sure how she would take the others doing the same.

A message pops up on her phone from an unknown number.

 _ **Unknown –**_ I hope you're having fun Allura, things will just get worse.

Allura narrows her eyes at the text, she won't answer back some strange number. Even if it does seem to be involved in the situation. Perhaps she can track it once they get back home.

She jumps as the door is opened, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Shiro stuff themselves into the backseat. Hunk opens up the trunk and closes himself into the way back and Coran opens up her side, the drivers side.

“I'm sorry Allura, but I think I should drive us home.” Coran says seriously, Allura decides quickly that it's probably for the better and crawls over to the other seat.

It was a good thing too, Allura isn't sure she could run over whatever those things are. Lance doesn't look up, instead staring at his hands. Pidge watches though, taking in everything as best as he can.

Shiro has his eyes covered with his human hand, his prostetic and a lot of his clothes covered in blood.

“Are you all okay? Not injured?” She questions, they all give sense that their okay. Hunk just adds. “Maybe emotionally.”

Lance speaks up when their going through the residental area. “Hey, hey! Pull over at my house, I need to check on my Mom!”

Coran, frowns a bit. But pulls over a house away from Lance's. It was white with blue shutters, red roses growing inside the blue picketted fance. Brick stairs with white iron banisters lead up to the blue door and the welcome mat.

Lance pops open the door and crawls over Keith practically to get out. He doesn't close the door and jogs over to the fence, noting that his dad's car is in the driveway. As usual, he ignores the gate and leaps over the fence, leaving the garden completely intact. He goes up the stairs and notices the door slightly ajar. His father was well known for his poor door closing skills, So he doesn't think about it much, pushing it the rest of the way open.

It was clean other then his dad's fishing gear being tossed in the front hall, which mom will give him hell for later. He smells cookies cooking, but theres an irony smell he can't place. “Mom? Dad?” He calls out, he hears a sound from the kitchen. Like something hitting a cutting board. He makes his way that way, slowly. He passes through the opened french doors into the dining room to get to the kitchen. Noting the light bit of blood splatter on the white arch that held his and his older siblings heights from the moment they could stand straight. Lance's hair stands on end as she sees shadows that make him feel scared.

Quietly he moves to look into the kitchen and he feels his legs give out, making him fall to his knees at the sight.

A strange man in a purple hoodie and his mother had his father's god open, dragging out intestines and organs with ease, blood all over their hands and faces.

Mom had just a chunk ripped from her neck, blood all down the battered old band t shirt she's had since way before she had his eldest brother.

Lance can't help it, he gets to his feet shakely and leaves the house as quickly as possible, slamming the door shut. He drips down the second step to the last and lands harshly on the stone walkway. He feels the drooly feeling he gets before he has to vomit.

He can't help it and just vomits onto the concret. A hand is rubbing his back after who knows how long, it stays there till he's just coughing up stomach juice.

“We have to get moving, you can try to call your brothers when we get to Allura's house.” Keith says, forcing Lance up onto shakey feet.

He's still crying, but the fact that Keith is seeing him act like a child, makes him wipe away the tears and stand up a little more sure. “Okay, let's go.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

No one asked what Lance saw, what had brought him down to that. Hunk had asked about going to the mechanic shop where he and his dad lived in the apartment above. But there was a moment where he decided not to. He was too worried to see. He had his phone, when his dad heard what's going on he'll call for sure

Pidge wasn't panicking about his family at the moment, his parents are off on a scientific couples trip to the middle of east bumfuck. His brother had skipped two grades and is studying abroad in Europe. Which Pidge presumes to be safe at the minute.

Coran takes them into the woods and off down a dirt road, the thick tree cover sends shadows dancing with the movement of the wind, Cooling everything down outside of the car.

 

They roll up to a gate with Allura's family crest on it. Allura grabs the clicker first to open the gate. But as soon as it's open Coran curses loudly. "What the fuck!" It was rare that Coran would say anything like that. Specially in front of Allura.

 

But the whole gated in part was filled with these things in purple clothing. A big cargo crate had crushed the fountain, making it water logged. Coran slams on the reverse, sending everyone forward, making them remember the need for safety.

 

Even more so when he spins roughly around and then down the wooded path away from the wreckage. Everyone was quiet till Pidge speaks up. "The thing that started it was dressed in purple too.." He says softly. Lance takes a deep breath and adds. "There was one in a purple hoodie in my house. Same damn shad as that one." The silence was heavy and Coran drives them through the familiar path back to the concrete road that leads out of town. Shiro speaks, crossing his arms I front of his chest. "It has to be a planned attack. There's no way this could be anything else!"

 

"I agree, it's systematic killing of a whole town. Possibly more." Pidge says, leaning heavily back into his seat. "Important questions are why, how and who."

Coran sighs a bit as they get back to the main road. "Another good question young Pidgey is. Where is safe?"  
  
"Go to the observatory, it's out in the middle of no where. It should be somewhat safe." Pidge answers leaning back and staring at the roof of the car. Seeing some old spots from the coke glitter accident two years ago.

Coran nods and when they reach the end of the dirt drive way and touch the assfault, he turns Away from town and towards the deeper woods that go towards lake Galaxy. Called that by its reflective waters. But as soon as they turned an explosion behind them shakes the ground and makes Coran slam on the breaks. Hunk is the first to turn around and he feels dread, petrifying dread. They were on a slop that allow you to look right at the towns Main Street. Right now it was engulfed in growing flames. In a moment of rushed movements, which made everything look like a water color painting as his body automatically creating tears, his chest tightens with pain. He doesn't realize how he got out there so quickly.

 

But Hunk is suddenly on his knees sobbing as the flames continue to consume the street. Lance is the first one out there, on his knees and wrapping a comforting hand. "I'm sorry. It's not okay and never will be."

 

Hunk quickly pulls his childhood friend into his chest. The one person that didn't make fun of his weight when they first went to school. The first one to call him a best friend. The one that helped him be out going. Now his the first one to come to Hunk's aid at the most likely distruction of what's left of his family.

Allura speaks up quietly from behind. "Maybe they made it out? It's completely possibly they got out!" She ends it on a more confident note but Hunk has no hope. "Maybe Lopaz would get out but dad was going to stay asleep till the pie eating contest."

"You can't be so pessimistic Hunk! There's alwa-" Hunk stands up, Lance holds his shoulder giving the other teen a look that he knows what he's going to do and he won't stop him. But Lance knows all too well how it will make him feel later.

He spins around to stare at Allura. "Can't you give me time to take hold of this idea! For fuck sake the whole main street not only was filled with those fucking zombies but now is blown to hell! My dad is a good guy and I loved him but he was as lazy as they come! He probably died in his sleep! Give me time here okay.... Okay?" Hunk looks down and let's more tears fall, tainting the black of the assfault a deeper inky black. Lance was on him again arms holding him in a silent act of comfort as the others stay quiet. Allura with her back to them.

Keith was the one to break the silence. "Mourning is good, but we should keep moving, to the observatory. It's going to get more and more unsafe here as we wait." He tries to be nice about it, but he knows that he comes off fairly emotionless at times. Hunk nods though and takes a deep breath, Drying his watery eyes. Lance shoots him a look that, just makes him feel like an ass. Keith spins on his heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Chapter 2!

Once at the observatory everyone kind of split into groups, Lance and Hunk went off to one corner of it, sitting on a ratty old couch that Pidge remembers her dad telling her had been with him through college.

Keith went off on his own, Allura and Coran went to one corner by the small kitchen. Shiro went towards the computers that controlled the telescope. Pidge following after him. She flips her bracelet from dark green to light green. Standing next to Shiro as he stares down at the controls.

"I could hook this up to the internet and see what's going on out there?" She offers, putting her hand on Shiro's, he notices the color change and nods. "That would help a lot Katie." He turns to smile at her. Using her name and not her nickname was his way of noting the change, he only uses it once and then calls her Pidge like everyone else.

But Pidge likes that moment of understanding, it makes her feel like it's alright to switch back and forth when she feels the change. "Alright, I'm on it." She fixes the glasses, and went to work.

Keith was texting his guardian,

Me- Hey, have you seen the shit going down?

Dad I guess- No?

Me- Zarkon has attacked the town I think.

After waiting a minute for a text reply, Keith jumps when his phone rings. In the near silence of the room everyone turns to look at Keith as the generic ring happens. He sighs and answers his distressed dad.

"What do you mean Zarkon attacked the town?" He shouts nervously into the mic, it sounds like he's on speaker and he's rushing, things crash to the ground at points. He sighs. "It means what it means. Is it not happening there?"

"Well, when you're gone I usually stay indoors with the blinds closed..." He says as it sounds like he picks up the phone,

"So what exactly is happening, soldiers? Robots? Monsters?" He questions. Keith turns his back on his curious friends. "I'd say zombies."

"What??" His voice cracks loudly as he yells. "You're fucking with me right Keith?"

"Nope." Was his simple answer.

"I'll call Wash and Donut. Stay where you are, we'll take the spirit to you're location. Is Allura and Coran okay?"

"Yes. Understood." Keith just hangs up after that, he rubs at his eyes. He's unsure why he is always so cold to his practically father. He just feels like he can't fully attach himself to the man.

He turns to the others. "My dad is coming here, Told us to stay put." Coran looks a bit skeptical.

"I'm sorry but Richard isn't the greatest fighter or very strong, does he know what he's getting himself into?" Coran says, Keith shrugs. "He'll be fun, he has a lot of dumb luck."

No one really questioned that, Keith just stayed to himself. Pidge went back to the computer, typing away.

Hunk and Lance stayed huddled, not really talking, just there for each other so they don't feel so alone. Keith side glances towards them and remembers something. He walks quietly towards them. "Lance, do you want to use my phone to call you're brothers?"

Keith is worried he hurts his neck with how fast his head whips over to him. Keith is holding out his phone. Lance opens his mouth to refuse but Hunk nudges him away, making him sigh and hold out his hands. "Thanks asshole."

He snorts at that and gives the other his phone. He opens it and then the dial pad and pauses. Staring at the numbers with brows furrowed and blue eyes slowly loosing something that makes Keith uncomfortable. Hunk stares at his friend, he jumps when he lets out a soft humorless laugh.

"I have no idea what their phone numbers are..." He mumbles sadly. "This can seriously not get any worse." Hunk mutter. Then almost on cue. The power shuts off and Pidge yells in rage a minute later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping i can up date every Wednesday or something? I work on Saturday and Sunday. I'm gunning for Wednesday.


End file.
